New Edition
by Katie61
Summary: When John's brother dies he is left responsible for his three daughters but finds out a terrible secret. Mostly the teens and the eldest daughter.
1. The Truth Hurts

Body Authors note ~ I do not own the Days Characters but I do own Evelyn, Gweneth, and Rosemary. 

It was a hot day in summer as The doorbell rang at the Black household. John got up off the couch while the rest of his Family stayed focused on the TV. At the other end of the door stood a man dressed in a dark blue suite holding a leather briefcase. "May I help you", questioned John? "Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. John Black", the man replied. "That would be me", he answered. "I am special agent Erine Hegstine, I'm her to talk to you regarding your brother Ronald Paul Black", he said in a serious tone. "Yes what is it", John says with a quizzical look on his face. "Well there's no easy way to say this but Ronald and Allison Black where found dead in a car accident early this morning", the agent replied putting his head down as he spoke. "I can't believe this" John said sitting down next to his wife and daughter as tears began to form in all of there eyes. "I'm sorry that this happened to you sir.", The man said with an uncomfortable tone in his voice. 

Marlena searched her thoughts on what to say to comfort John. She instead put her arm around his shoulder. "Well what's going to happen to their daughters?", questioned a frantic John. "Well they might be placed in foster care but we have to wait to find that out at the will reading.", he said. "They don't know that their parents are dead." he added calmly. "Well why the hell don't they?", John remarked now loosing his temper. Well we brought the parents to the hospital they where in critical condition. They where still alive so we felt no need to worry the children. So we called your parents and they weren't home. Ron told us that the children where probably still sleeping. We couldn't get a hold of anyone so they made a video will. We have to wait for the children to present it though." He said thankful for not being interrupted. "Well when will they get here?" a mad john asked. " Well it shouldn't be long now we contacted them this morning but they still don't know, a couple of the officers will be bringing them here." with that they heard a knock on the door. John once again opened the door this time forcing a smile. "Hey uncle John!" a cheerful Gwen yelled as she leapt in to her uncle's arm. He held the five year old tightly and kissed her cheek. He let go of her and she ran over to Marlena. He looked over at his two other niece's. The eldest Evelyn or as he called her Evey holding a 4 month year old Rosie in her arms. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug. 

Evey looked at the smile on Her uncles face and right away she knew it was fake something was wrong. She tried not to worry about when she noticed he was saying something. " How's the summer been going for you Evey?" he asked trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. 

"Great actually my cheer leading team one first in the state." she says. "Wow congradts cuz that's great!" Belle reply's walking towards her cousin to give her a hug. "So your in to the whole ra-ra-ra thing to there eves." Brady said smiling. "You know cheer leading is some hard stuff their Brade, I'd like to see you get thrown in the air and do a back flip!" she said looking at belle, who in turn smiled. "OK, OK I get the picture." he said putting his hands in front of his chest. 

"Excuse me but um their something you should know miss." says ernie to Evelyn. "Yes?". she questions back. "It's about your parents." he relpy's. 

~ Ok end of chapter one tell me what you think and i'll write more sorry this is so short!~ 


	2. Secrets

Body (Thanks for the reviews sorry it's taking me so long to upload chapter's but my crapy computer won't work right so please bare with me!) 

"OK, what is it?" Evey asked as she looked up at him. "Well there really is no good way to put this, but..........." "Just say it already" she demanded. "They were involved in a car accident." he said and then paused for a moment. "The doctors did all they could but......" "Say no more, please" she said cutting him off as hot tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. She turned to John and then ran out the door quickly. John started to walk to the door and Belle stopped him. "Let me get her." she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She went down the elevator and saw her cousin walking out of the Penthouse doors. 

"Evey wait up." she said running towards her cousin. "They can't....... be dead........ please bring them............ back. she replied burying her head in her cousins shoulder her speech breaking because she was crying. "It's all going to be OK." Belle said in a soothing voice rocking Evey back and forth. "Can we go somewhere to take this off my mind please!" Evey said calming down. "Sure where do you want to go? I don't know, just somewhere. Let's go see your friends." "Sure, my bet is that they'll be at Dotcom." 

_Evey's Thoughts~_

_How can I just shake this off like nothing happened? If I just let this slide like nothing happened then they'll catch on. But I didn't even know them, they weren't my parents. Well I did a good job playing it of at the house._

_ End of thought~_

"So Belle, do you have a boyfriend?' "Well no, but I totally have a crush on Phillip." "Ooooh your in LOVE!" "Oh shut-up." "Phillip and Belle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.......... she was going to continue but Belle put her hand over her mouth. "I can take a hint, I'll stop. Lovebird" "You are so immature." 

_Belle's Thoughts~ It's weird that she's being so cool about this. I mean I know I would be devested if my parents had just died. Oh well she's probably in shock. But there dead._

_End of thought~_

"Hey babe!" Phillip yelled to Belle as he walked over. "Hi Eves! It's great to see you again!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "How've you been? How are your parents?" 

_Evey's thought~ Ok Eves now's your chance breakdown and cry it's the only way to convince them._

_End of thought~_

__

__~ Ok tell me what you think! Stay tuned for more but I will only write if you review so Review It! Thanks! 

~ Kat (The Great writer of this Fabulous Story) 


End file.
